Dragon's Despair ABANDONED
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: When Robin gets splashed with toxic waste, he morphs into a mythical creature... with a cold.
1. Morphing

"This stops now, Slade!" Robin growled, swiping his hand outwards, throwing three of his explosive disks into the air. They hit 3 barrels behind Slade that contained toxic waste. "You missed me. Sloppy, very sloppy, Robin." Slade sneered. "Wasn't aiming for you." Robin grinned devilishly, stepping backwards. The explosive birdarangs ticked faster and faster dangerously, until they suddenly combusted and a huge explosion forced them to fly backwards. Toxic waste swamped over Robin, making him gag and splutter. As it stopped flowing, he sat in the waste, shivering. Slade was no where to be found. Robin would be safe... For now.

Robin spun to a halt on his R cycle as he stopped at the tower. The titans rushed out to meet him. "Hey, guys..." He muttered, falling forward off of his motorcycle. "Robin!" They cried, and Cyborg stepped forward to catch him. He was covered in a sickly green waste that had crusted and dried on his uniform. "Hey, man, you okay?" Cyborg asked, prodding him with a robotic finger. Robin didn't respond, his head faced towards the ceiling. He was either unconscious or staring into space, the first option becoming clear as they heard faint gurgling noises. "This isn't good, he's got a fever of 102.3 degrees. We need to get him to the infirmary." The titans nodded and followed Cyborg into the tower.

**The Infirmary**

Robin awoke, feeling sluggish and groggy. "Wha..." He blinked his eyes blearily as his vision cleared. "W-Where am I?" He asked, his voice rasping a little more than usual. "Friend Robin, you are awake!" Starfire cried. "You are in the infirmary." Raven muttered in her monotone voice. "Well, I feel fine now." Robin said, sitting up. That was a lie, his blood felt like it was boiling lava. "Dude, you passed out earlier! You are totally not fine!" Beast Boy cried. "Let him go, Beast Boy, you know how stubborn he can be." Cyborg said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy sulked as Robin got up and went to his room.

The titans were all playing a game of apples to apples, which was very rare, when they heard an agonized shriek from Robin's room. Raven raced in to find Robin clutching his head, spine arched. Starfire skidded to a halt next to Raven, followed by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Claws ripped from the tips of Robin's fingers through his green glove, blood dripping down to the floor. They gave a cry of terror as they saw scales and a long lizard tail emerge, followed by two wings ripping from his back. His form altered and grew and stretched painfully as he morphed into bus sized dragon. When it was over, he stood panting as the others gaped in horror at what now stood before them. Robin raised his head, somehow his mask had grown to still fit his eyes. He groaned, his voice deeper and more rumbly. "R-Robin..?" Starfire walked closer, shaking. Robin swung his head around to gaze down at her. "Did I grow, or did you shrink...?" Robin rumbled, his eyeridges raised in confusion. Raven held up a mirror. Robin gave a surprised roar of terror, stumbling backwards. He hadn't seen himself, instead a black dragon splotched with greens, reds, and yellows. "I'm sorry, Robin. But that toxic waste had a horrible affect on you after all. You are now a dragon."

Robin lounged behind the couch, watching Cyborg and Beast Boy play Mega Monkeys 4. Suddenly, he gasped. A tickle was climbing through his snout. He knew what happened when dragons sneezed in books. But in real life? It'd be disasterous. "Cyborg." He didn't answer, yelling at Beast Boy. "CYBORG!" He roared, shaking the couch. Cyborg growled and spun around. "What?!" Robin lowered his head until he was level with Cyborg. "I.. I think I'm going to sneeze." He said, grumbling with embarressment. Cyborgs eyes widened with a screech. "Well get out before you sneeze and torch the tower!" He yelped. "Um.. I'm not sure I can fit through the d... do.. door.. Hah..." Robin raised his head slightly. Cyborg yelped again and tried to toss him through the window, but he was too heavy. Robin raised his head, breath hitching again. Raven and Starfire walked into the room. "Friend Cyborg? What is wrong?" Starfire asked, hovering behind him. "He's gonna blow!" He howled, diving behind the couch as Robin stretched his neck in the air. Raven grabbed Starfire and dived behind the couch, behind Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin lowered his neck and sneezed hard, an explosion of fire blasting from his nostrils at full force. An explosion of fire blasted out of the Tower windows, ash and debris raining down in heavy showers below.

"Well, now we know: Do not make Robin sneeze. Ever!" Beast Boy groaned after they finished cleaning and repairing. The other titans groaned, flopping down on the sofa while Robin hid behind it, giving a slow pitiful whimper. "Yo Rob, you okay?" Cyborg asked, turning in the sofa. "No... I think I've..." Robin lowered his head, ears drooping. "A cold..." He muttered. "AGH! We need to get you out of here!" Cyborg cried


	2. Sneezing

Cyborg helped Robin limp into the steel cell he had made as a large safe room, complete with video games and a TV next to the infermary. Robin raised his head quickly before sneezing into his scaly arm. Luckily, no fire come out this time. He sniffled, removing his head from his arm and following Cyborg into the cell. "Alright... I know this won't be fun, but we need you to get better before you burn the entire tower down." Cyborg said, frowning. Robin nodded, sneezing again, forgetting to sheild the spray. Cyborg was now covered in green goop. "Ew..." Cyborg closed the steel door behind Robin as he loped inside with another sneeze, fogging the glass that allowed the other titans to check on him. Cyborg sighed. "Can you stop sneezing for five seconds?" Cyborg grunted, wiping the spray off. Robin just sneezed again, his nostrils growing a shade of scarlet. "Man, I'd give you some meds, but I don't think they work on dragons..." Robin groaned, his muzzle twitching. This one would be a big one. Robin's breath hitched several times, eyes closing. His head shot forward as he released a stream of fire that literally melted the steel wall. "Oh god! We need to quench your fire, man!" Cyborg wailed. Robin just sneezed over and over, the fire melting the steel walls completely. Cyborg screeched before pulling down the alarm. The titans rushed into the room to see Robin sneezing his brains out. "Oh, friend Robin!" Starfire wailed. Robin groaned, lazily blinking a scaley eye. "He needs medical attention. I can't exactly give him that, since I have no experience with, er, dragons." Cyborg explained to the titans. "Dudes! I could turn into a dragon!" Beast Boy exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement. "Like we need another dragon with a cold," Raven sneered. Just then, Robin sneezed a mist again. "I know about some draconic medicines," Raven said. "Go make some kind of cold medicine!" Cyborg wailed as beast boy transfomed into a baby dragon. Raven nodded and slipped out of the room. "Anyways, Robin, I- Where did he go?!" He yelled, running into the cell. He followed paw prints out of the tower to see Robin flying over the city and sneezing. He landed on top of a large building before flying again to a cave near the tower on the beach.


End file.
